The long term goal of this research is to provide the knowledge base for nursing interventions related to family health protection behaviors in families of women with coronary disease (CAD). Although heart disease is the major cause of death in women over the age of 40, little empirical data exist regarding women's experience with the illness. In order to develop effective strategies for reducing cardiac risk behaviors in women and their families, a clear description of their experiences with the illness is needed. Therefore, the specific aim of this study is to describe the experiences of women with CAD and their families related to social support, meaning of the illness, value of health, family functioning and family health protection behaviors. The study will use a longitudinal descriptive design. Consenting women and family members will be followed for three months after the diagnosis and/or acute hospitalization for CAD. Quantitative an qualitative methods of data collection will be triangulated in order to capture both specific variables and more generalized meaning. Quantitative data from self-report questionnaires will be analyzed using descriptive and inferential statistics, namely Pearson's product moment correlation and hierarchical multiple regression. Qualitative data from interviews about meaning of the illness will be analyzed using ethnography methodology as described by Spradley (1979).